One Piece legacy: Yatara chaos
Yatara island is one of the biggest islands in the east blue. It has 2.3 million people in it. It has 21 ships enter its 4 harbors everyday. So how does it keep its crime rate and pirate rate below 5%? It is the most fortified marine base in all the east blue, and one of the world. The headquarters is placed in the Capitol of the island. The Marine headquarters is huge, has multiple pillars and walls, and has many fortified gates. The marines have 5,000 strong. The leader of all of them, is a marine commodore by the name of Brog. Brog is from marine headquarters itself, being a veteran of the grand line, so he can easily defeat most pirates from the east blue. Or, that's what his report says. Brog is a cruel, vicious man, who placed the town in martial law. While he doesn't place himself as some tyrant, he has made curfews and regular guard patrols, so no one feels safe. Before he came along though, crime and pirate rate was over 80% high, so many people feel safer now with him. That doesn't mean he is very popular though, with one person who tries to stop him and his marines. - Walking down the halls, was the commodore himself. He was an old fashioned man, who wore his previous military outfit of his old military he served for 13 years. His country joined the New world government 20 years ago, and he served the marines ever since. He was pushing 55 now, but he did not have any gray hair. He did have a huge scar on his face though, that he got from a pirate. Despite all this, he served a tough regime for anyone who did not bother for justice. Looking at the walls, he could see the windows, shining on him, but he felt no joy. His own son, a marine like him, called him a dictator playing hero. The words stung him, because it was his sons last words to him, before his death 2 years ago. Today was the anniversary. He felt... Pitiful. What his son said was true. But he wanted to make sure no father would lose their son like him. Alongside him was his lieutenant commander and right hand man. Roroc. He was almost as tall as Brog, and wore a blue shirt with dark sunglasses and had dark hair. Roroc was a stickler for the rules, just like him. Only in a little more fashion. "Commodore Brog, I must say Petty officer Joron was seen conserving with a village girl today. I believe he is breaking rule 132, no marine may be dating during occupation." "This is not occupation Roroc." "Of course sir. However he also broke rule 96, he did not clean his gun on inspection week! I believe he should be reprimanded at the least, and placed in the brig at worst!" Brog looked at his soldier, and just chuckled to himself. He never tried, and never meant too, but he was one of the few people who could make him laugh. Joron was a good marine, but even Brog had to admit that Joron could slack at times. But no one was like Roroc, it was like he was an android. "Tell him to clean it twice at inspection week. Any other news?" "Yes. Chief petty officer Chek saw a boat with a Jolly Roger. I believe it is a pirate boat sir." Brog stopped, and got angry. For all his kindness, when a pirate is mentioned, he could become a cruel man. With one even being close, he could go in a frenzy. Pirates were scum. Pirate killed his parents. Killed his people for all his life. They took the marines in his force. They even killed his son. He would do anything to kill them. "Is the Jolly Roger in the data base?" The marines have a data base of all known pirates of infamy in a den den mushi computer. It is slow, but it can get all types of information and keep all of them. "Yes sir. The 'Reck pirates'. Commanded by Captain Reck, the gray death, worth 9 million . He has about 35 men with him, but Chek swore he saw 40, so he must have recruited. I sent Ensign Sal and 60 men to intercept the ship. Would you like to attack them yourself?" Brog didn't even have to think one second. "I will attack them. I want you and 10 men prepared, to back up the main force if Reck is stronger then I thought." Before they could move, they heard a noise from Roroc wrist. All marines lieutenant and above had den den mushi wrist watches to tell them news from allies. Roroc answered it. "What is it Ensign?" "S...SIR! The ship was faster then you thought! They have entered the island. We are about to fight them all really soon. We might need backup, Reck is a very powerful man." "The Commander is coming in to assist, with 10 more men and myself coming in as backup." Before Roroc could confirm the news with his superior, Brog left. He wanted to fight and kill as most pirates as he can. - "Are we there yet?" "Yeah!" Both Tack and Fea looked at the island, that was huge, and they smiled. They finally got to Yatara island. Back Forward Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Yatara chaos arc